


Coming Home (I Can Make You the Queen Rewrite)

by Tmmtaruto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Rewrite, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmmtaruto/pseuds/Tmmtaruto
Summary: Rei has led a normal life. Her biggest struggle in life has been whether or not she is going to pass algebra. Suddenly she wakes up in a foreign land away from everything she knows. How will she cope with these startling changes?
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the I Can Make You The Queen Rewrite! This was my most popular fanfic when I was still writing. Now that my skills have improved, I hope you will enjoy it! Let me know how you like it!

The bell rings, signaling the end of my torture of a school day. A sigh of relief leaves my lips as I stand from my seat and stretch. I pull my long dark black hair from its holder. Looking outside the window, I see that it's raining. 'Of course, I deny the weather. I should just listen to my mom when she says it'll rain.' Maybe I can ask Mei! She always has an umbrella.

I run out of the classroom with my stuff in hand. Mei's classroom is just down the hall. I weave through the crowd of students until I see the dyed blonde hair of my friend. "Mei!" I call loud enough for her to hear, and she steps to the side of the hall. Her blue eyes have a mixture of amusement and irritation in them. I smile and wrap my arms around her arm. "Can I walk home with you? I forgot my umbrella at home."

She smiles and rolls her eyes at me. "Sure, Rei, but only to the train station, you live pretty close to it, and I have so much studying to get to tonight." I understand that pain. I readjust my backpack and think to myself, 'literally and figuratively.' I smile at her and gratefully say, "Thank you so much! You're a lifesaver. I don't know what I would do without you!"

She rolls her eyes at my dramatic response. "Are you understanding everything in class?" she asks, looking for something to talk about.

I groan and dramatically put my hands on my head, feigning a headache. "Why do we have to learn algebra at 13 years old? I'm sorry that I don't know where your ex is, but with how difficult you're making this problem, I'm sure she left you for a good reason!" My joke causes a laugh to come from Mei and I join in as we put our shoes on to go home. I breathe in deeply and look at Mei to make sure she is ready to brave the storm.

She is hopping on one leg trying to get to the shoe properly on her foot and I giggle watching her. "Let's head out before the storm gets any worse," Mei says and she sets her foot down when she gets her shoe on. I nod and she gets her umbrella out.

Oddly enough, the second I set foot out the door, my head pulses in pain. I stop in my tracks because it is painful enough that I grip my head and nearly cry out. It's as if my soul is leaving my body. The pain is gone as quickly as it came, and I'm left wondering what happened to cause such intense pain. Mei saw the pain in my face because she looked at me with concern. "Are you ok? Did you get hurt earlier in the gym or something?" Her concern makes me happy and I shake my head.

"No, I think I'm fine. I got a random headache for a second, but it's gone now so I'm not going to worry too much." The relief shows on her face. "Let's keep moving. The sooner I get to my house, the sooner I can rest if I need to." I was still confused about the sudden pain.

I step off the train as a crash of lightning ripples through the sky. Mei had taken another train to go home, and I was alone and about to go back out into the rain without an umbrella. I sigh as I begin my walk through the train station. As usual around this time, the train station is bustling with students and working adults. I watch where I'm going and can quickly get through the crowds. The rain had only picked up while I was on the train and I groan as the large water droplets start to fall on me. To minimize the time in the rain, I begin to run. Within seconds I'm soaked.

I need to listen to my mom more. My house is close to the train station, but I must stop a crosswalk that I swear, favors the cars more than the pedestrians. Every time I get to it, I'm forced to wait for at least five minutes. When I arrive at the crosswalk it's empty and I'm stopped even though there are no cars in sight. I weigh my options and after looking both ways. I start to run.

By the time I'm halfway across the crosswalk, I am hit with a wave of pain like the one I felt at the school. I fall over to my knees, skinning them. This time I do cry out in pain. I somehow manage to pull myself to my feet and get out of the street. The pain in my knees was nothing to the searing pain in my head. As the pain persists, my vision begins to blur and my senses dull. I can't speak, stand up straight, or feel the water on my skin anymore. I lean up against a light pole to stabilize myself. At this point, I'm gasping for breath and trying not to cry. My vision was so blurry, I couldn't make anything out. My hands were just pale blobs in front of my face.

Just when I thought the pain couldn't get any worse, I slide down the pole when I lose all the strength in body and blackout.

When I open my eyes, I'm lying in a plush bed in an unfamiliar room. As I sit up, I feel like I haven't moved in years. Every joint in my body pops as I stand up and look around the room. 'At least the pain is gone.' I think to myself as I survey the room. It almost feels like it was abandoned. Yet, it had all sorts of amenities. I find a mirror in the room and see that I'm wearing an oversized nightgown. Confused by my clothing, I spin around to get a better look. My eye catches on two huge dressers.

I pulled out the first drawer and inside were tiny clothes that looked like they would fit a kindergartener. They were for a little girl and for some reason I feel like I wanted to cry. I blinked a couple of times to get rid of the tears that were forming. The rest of the drawers were filled with similarly sized clothes. In the second dresser, there were clothes of all different sizes. There were different styles along with sizes. I decided that I would change into some clothes that fit me. I settled on a purple and white yukata inspired top that exposed my midriff and a pair of black shorts. There were even several pairs of shoes underneath. I pulled on a pair of shoes that looked different from any shoes I had seen before, but they were comfortable and great for running.

As I finished changing, I looked in the mirror and nodded, satisfied with my appearance. Somehow, I looked completely pristine. I thought on the last moments before I blacked out and couldn't figure out where I was or what happened to me. However, as fear crept into my heart, I decided to breathe through it until I knew I was safe. Fear would do me no good. I wiped away the tears that fear brought. Then I walked out the door of the bedroom I was in. 

I walk into what looks like a family room. As I look around, I can anticipate what I see, as if I had walked into this room multiple times. The nostalgia is stronger than anything I have felt before. The steps I took into the room are wobbly and my legs are weak. The sensations I feel in this house and my body were strange and foreign but familiar at the same time.

The house is filled with normal things that a family would own. The only things that confuse me are the texts and scrolls. They read of magics I have never heard of before, fighting tactics called 'Justus' and techniques that are fit for magicians or ninjas. They are fascinating to read, but why own so many works of fiction like these? I can't comprehend it.

I leave the house and find myself in what looks like a ghost town. Lined up, are many houses similar looking to the one I woke up in. The neighborhood is huge, and I find myself strolling through what I assume is the main road until I think I exit that neighborhood.

What I entered was an adorable town. I see shops, houses, and more importantly, people. I take a deep breath to process my anxiety. I am doing a good job to stay calm, but fear was making its way through my body again. I clutch my hands together and to my chest and hope that I can make my way home again as I take a long inhale. As I exhale, I put my hands down and look for a friendly face.

The face I decided on was a masked individual with a headband covering his eye. The fact that he was reading an orange covered book under a tree made me feel a sort of kinship. I love to read all sorts of things. I walk up to him as well as I could. His uncovered eye glances up to me suspiciously and I freeze. "H-hi. My name is Rei. Can you tell me where I am?"

I see his eye look me up and down trying to ascertain my intentions. "How did you get in here if you don't know where you are? Security is pretty tight for this village."

Fear and tears spring to my eyes and I try unsuccessfully to blink them away. As much as I tried, the uncertainty of the situation overwhelmed me finally. "I... I uh... woke up in an abandoned house and..." Sobs began to take over my voice as I try to explain the strange circumstances. When I fall to my knees and cover my eyes with my hands, the man leans over and pats my back. 

"There there. My name is Kakashi, and I'll take you to the Hokage and we'll figure out what happened to you ok?" He continues to stroke my back comfortingly. "Can you stand?" I nod and get back to my feet. I try to control my sobs and breathing as much as I can to follow the strange man. At least I'm not alone anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei's situation gets straightened out, and a plan of action is decided on. Introducing... Sasuke!

"What would you have me do Lord Hokage?" The man named Kakashi kneels as he asks the man in robes. The old man wore white robes that reached the floor and a hat that was white and red with old school Japanese written on it.

I kneel behind Kakashi with respect despite not knowing this man at all. I will do anything to avoid an awkward moment if not bowing was a sign of disrespect. The Hokage looks at me with the same suspicion that Kakashi did when I first approached him. He looks me up and down as if trying to see through me. "What do you think of this young girl? Rei Ichi." His eyes drift over to Kakashi and I let loose some of the tension that had built in my shoulders. Kakashi looks at me from in front of me and I make an awkward smile, not knowing what to do at all in this situation.

Kakashi stares me down for a few more seconds, I try to maintain eye contact but the intense stare he was giving me terrified me to my very core. He had the eyes of someone dangerous as if he would not hesitate to cut me down if he thought I was a threat. A threat to what though, I wasn't sure. I had never experienced treatment like this before. Even though I grew up in a cold city and went to a large school with petty kids my age, I was never treated like an actual threat. A thirteen-year-old would never be treated as any kind of threat. 

I am not used to this treatment, but before I know it, it is over. The Hokage laughs after taking his fill of observing me. "After looking deep into her eyes, all that I can see is a scared girl. I think we should do what we can to protect her and make her feel safe." He explains to Kakashi, who nods in agreement. Then his eyes once again turn to me, but this time they are full of kindness and empathy. Seeing this change, I let out a breath that I barely knew that I was holding on to. "Where are you from?"

I take a deep breath before I answer. "I'm from Tokyo in the Shinjuku district." A puzzled look crosses both of their faces. "It's in Japan?" No change to their faces still. A sinking feeling appears in my chest. 'Am I being pranked? There's no way they don't know what Tokyo is...' Kakashi and the Hokage look at each other, sensing my panic. 

Kakashi stands and puts his hand on my back to comfort me. "Should we put her with another family temporarily?" He suggests. The Hokage seems to mull it over for a minute. Then he nods.

"We can give her a room with Sasuke Uchiha. He is living alone, and could be a good resource for her when she enrolls in the academy." Kakashi's eyes widen.

"You're putting her in the academy?" He was confused by this. The introduction of something somewhat familiar to me soothed me and upset me at the same time. I am not looking forward to going to school again, even so. "She doesn't look like she's done anything that those kids have. What makes you think she'll be a good genin?"

'Genin? What's that?' I think to myself, confused at the context of this conversation. "A genin is the first level of being a ninja," Kakashi answers for me. "It is a very dangerous craft for one so young and inexperienced." His voice was laced with worry for me. A chill ran through my spine. I had never heard that this was an experience to have.

The longer this conversation goes on, the more I lose hope of ever going home and being safe. Now I can't stop the tears. They notice my tears almost instantly, and Kakashi wraps an arm around me and pulls me into his chest and pats my back. I didn't expect his sudden hug, but I welcomed it at this point. I wrap myself in his arms and sob uncontrollably. Now that I felt like I would be safe here, for now, I let out all the fear and sadness. As I cried, Kakashi did nothing but comfort me with the steady rhythm of his hand on my back. 

"Call for Sasuke and bring him here." The Hokage calls to the window as Kakashi continues to coax the tears out of me. Within minutes, a boy with raven-colored hair that spikes out in the back walks in the room. I immediately attempt to pull myself together, and though tears still stain my face, I don't think I look as pathetic as I did moments before. His eyes meet mine with a nod of his head. Those dark eyes bore into my soul as we acknowledged each other's existence with a nod.

Those nearly empty charcoal eyes scan me quickly before he turns to the Hokage. "Why was I summoned?" His arms cross over his chest. Kakashi stands up straight, releasing me from his gentle embrace. I stand next to him with my composure back in my face.

The Hokage holds his hand out towards me and introduces me. "This is Rei, with your consent, I would like her to live with you until we can find a way to send her home." Sasuke looked back at me with judgment in his eyes. 

Once again he looks me up and down and shrugs. "If that's what you need from me, I won't complain about it." With that input, Sasuke turns around and starts to walk away. I look at Kakashi, and he shrugs. The Hokage nods with approval and a smile on his face. 

"I believe that the matter is settled then. We will supply you with everything you may need, and you'll start at the academy in two days." After this decree, the Hokage takes a seat at his desk. Kakashi, even though he looks nervous, nods his head and turns towards me. "I will take you shopping for more clothes and necessities." When he starts to walk out the door, I bow at the Hokage and quickly follow after Kakashi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei sees her new home, and meets her new teacher and friends! How is she going to feel about these changes?

Sasuke's third-story apartment at first glance is minimalistic. The walls are cream-colored, and there aren't any lavish appliances or decorations. However, when I see all the books, weapons, and clothes, I see where Sasuke likes to spend his money. All those weapons send shivers down my spine. I see four-bladed knives that are square-shaped, knives with handles, katanas, and swords of all shapes and sizes. I look at Kakashi, who had escorted me to the apartment. With my hands clutching tight to my new bag of clothes and hygiene supplies, I ask, "Is this all part of learning to be a ninja?" 

Kakashi nods, and I grip the bag tighter, not being able to imagine what my life would turn into if this was going to be my life. I had never held a weapon before. My mom hasn't even let me hold a kitchen knife yet when cooking. 

Sasuke appears from a room down the hall. He is dressed casually as he seems to attempt to assess me. He tosses his head toward the hallway and disappears down the hall. I follow him and Kakashi trails behind me. Sasuke stops in front of a door. "This will be your room." He opens the door and I peek my head inside. The room is as minimalistic as the rest of the apartment. The bed is covered in blue sheets and is pushed to the back left corner of the room. Aside from the bed, there is a tall wooden dresser, a nightstand with a simple lamp, and a desk with a chair. Sasuke moves into the hallway to allow me access to the room. I walk into the room and set the bag full of my new clothes onto the bed. The moonlight drips into the room through the curtains that cover the large window. The window has a seat with a cushion underneath. I pull the curtains away from the window and can see the village from above. 

When I can pull myself away from the window, I see Kakashi moving into the room with the remaining bag of my new belongings. "Are you going to be ok?" He glances at Sasuke with worry for me in his body language. I think that question over. Honestly, I have no idea if I would be ok. I wanted to fall to my knees and cry as it is, but I knew that it wouldn't help me. 

Not wanting to lie, I simply shrugged my shoulders and remained quiet. Kakashi seemed to accept that answer as he let out a sigh. "Why don't I take you both out to dinner? You can get to know each other a bit better. I can also give you more information about the academy you'll be attending." My eyes move to Sasuke to gauge his reaction. He made a slight grunting noise and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I would really appreciate that," I replied. Despite how much of Kakashi's face was covered, I could tell that Kakashi smiled in relief. "Dinner sounds great." Kakashi nodded and gestured to the door so that we could leave.

Kakashi pulled back the curtain to allow Sasuke and I to walk up to the counter of an Ichiraku Ramen shop. Inside two people were standing behind the counter cooking and two people sitting at the counter eating and talking. The two that were cooking were dressed in white, one was an older man with a kind face and the other was a soft expression woman who looked like his daughter. Walking into the shop was relaxing with its home-like atmosphere. The two sitting at the counter who were chatting seemed to be at home in the shop as well. The adult seems to be exasperated, but happy to be sitting with the blonde kid in the orange jumpsuit next to him.

The kid looks to be my age along with Sasuke. His energy is incredible. He is happily and messily slurping up his ramen. Sasuke crinkles his nose in disgust at the sight of the blonde eating like a hooligan. What annoys Sasuke, makes me giggle. It is the first thing about this place that seems normal and fun. The kid turns around with noodles hanging from his mouth. His eyes narrow when he sees Sasuke. Tension is evident between the two. I look behind me to see Kakashi's reaction to this and I watch him walk between them to sit at the counter next to the other adult. 

"Good to see you Iruka," Kakashi greets as he orders ramen for the three of us from the older man. He orders three ramen bowls from the older man. I move between the boys glaring at each other and sit on the other side of Kakashi. "I brought these two here for dinner after you told me about how you bring Naruto here all the time." Sasuke breaks his stare at the boy to sit down next to me. "Rei here," Kakashi gestures to me and I wave, "is going to be joining your class starting tomorrow."

Iruka smiles as he takes me in with a warm smile. "It's nice to meet you Rei! We've already started the year, but there are plenty of very gifted students, including Sasuke next to you, who can help you catch up." Iruka seems like a very kind man. "I only suggest that you don't study or get into trouble like this miscreant here." He laughs as he pats the blonde's head. 

The blonde crosses his arms as he stands. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be the next Hokage!" He declares proudly. 

I giggle at his boldness. "It's nice to meet you, Naruto! Though I will say that leaders tend to need to do well in school." I smile as warmly as I can. "Maybe we can help each other." 

Sasuke scoffs. "That idiot is too far gone, this isn't even his first time in this year." Naruto glares fiercely at Sasuke.

"What do you know? I'm going to graduate this time! You'll see! I'll prove you all wrong!" Naruto declares as he sits back in his chair. At that moment a bowl of ramen and a pair of wooden chopsticks are placed in front of me. The smell that comes from the bowl is delicious. It is savory and my mouth begins to water. I snap the wooden chopsticks and begin to eat.

Kakashi watches me eat the delicious ramen happily and it seems like he smiles. "This is so good!" I enthusiastically declare. Naruto looks at me with a grin on his face as he seems to agree with me.

"This is my favorite thing to eat! You have good taste!" Naruto shouts back at me and we both laugh in happiness.

Sasuke rolls his eyes as he eats quietly. Kakashi chuckles at the dynamic of the three of us. Iruka joins in with Kakashi and they trade glances as they watch us.

The rest of our time at the ramen shop was filled with laughter, but it ended a lot quicker than I imagined it would. Before I know it, we are back at Sasuke's apartment. Kakashi had left already and now it was just me and Sasuke. He leans against the doorframe of my room and watches me as I unpack the limited amount of stuff I now own. "Thank you for letting me stay with you. I know you have to basically, but I still appreciate it."

Sasuke's first reply was a grunt, but after a few seconds, he gives an actual response. "It's not a problem. You don't seem horrible at least." With that, he leaves me alone in the room and I'm all alone for the first time since I woke up in that compound this morning. I'm not sure how to feel at this moment, but the weight of the silence was heavy. 

Once the last of my clothing and equipment is neatly stored away, I crawl into my new bed and curl up into a fetal position and think of the comforts of the home I left behind.

\---

A/N: I'm sorry it's been taking so long to update, but the semester is over and I should be able to update more now! Let me know what you think! Have a good day!

-Rin


End file.
